


apartments & dragons

by nydoorin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cadueces but only mentioned, F/F, I love yasha and her love for animals, bone apple teeth, can be interpreted as canon divergence, it’s endearing but it’s also driving beau nuts, no beta we die like Molly, pointless fluff I guess, very short fic, yasha is a big softy for animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nydoorin/pseuds/nydoorin
Summary: in which yasha brings home a dragon
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	apartments & dragons

It was a cool afternoon in Nicodranas, and Beau was enjoying herself quite a bit as she lounged on the couch, arm slung over her eyes, as the setting sun bathed her in a soft orange glow. Beneath her, three dogs were resting their heads on each other as they snored lightly, and an orange cat slept on her stomach, purring slightly in her sleep. 

All of which Yasha was responsible for bringing home. 

Beau loved Yasha with her whole heart. She loved how grumpy her wife was in the morning, loved the relieved sound she made after the first sip of coffee, loved the way she scrunched her nose in delight whenever Beau kissed her after getting back from work, and the way she instinctually pulled her closer in her sleep, burying her nose in the crook of Beau’s neck (which tickled like hell. Not that she would ever admit that.)

But the woman had an uncontrollable love for animals, and that would be a good thing, if she didn’t try to bring a new pet home every other day. Sometimes those were animals that they could domesticate, like all 5 of their pets (Yasha had managed to find Professor Thaddeus through some miracle, but him and Beau still shared a tense relationship, despite Yasha’s best efforts.)

But other times, those animals were _not_ ones that could be kept in a two-person apartment. She remembered how her wife snuck back home one night, tiptoeing to the living room like a thief, thinking that Beau would be asleep by then, but yelped in surprise as she found that her wife was, in fact, awake and waiting for her. And Beau was glad she managed to stay up despite how exhausted she was, because there was an honest-to-gods baby cow in her living room. And, predictably, it took Beau an hour to convince Yasha that keeping a cow on top of the five pets they already owned would make life a little bit too crowded for them.

Yasha tried to stall their trip to their nearest animal shelter the next morning, telling Beau she felt ill, and that maybe they should just leave the cow there until tomorrow. Of course, this was an antic Beau was familiar with by now, and when she suggested that Yasha should just stay in and rest while she takes the cow to their local animal shelter, Yasha had refused adamantly.

Eventually, they did drive the cow to the shelter, and Yasha was noticeably grumpier for the rest of the day. _”I just think it would’ve made Cadueces feel more welcome when he visited.”_ She said on their way back.

 _”He doesn’t need an entire cow to know that, Yash. Besides, the sixteen different tea blends in the pantry make him feel very welcome, if his excited look when he picks which one to drink is anything to go by.”_ She had replied.

Beau was brought out of the memory by the door opening and closing quietly, so quietly that she wouldn’t have noticed if the house wasn’t entirely still.

_Oh gods, here we go again._ She thought. 

Beau heaved a sigh before putting the cat on the couch and getting up, tiptoeing to the front door ever so quietly to see what Yasha was trying to hide this time. After all, two can play this game.

Nothing could’ve prepared Beau for what Yasha brought home.

“Holy fuck,” Beau breathed, startling Yasha and the creature she hid behind her back, judging by the tail that swung rapidly behind her.

“B-Beau! You are home! I thought you’d be at work still?” Yasha started nervously, giving Beau her fakest, most nervous smile yet.

“I wanted to take the rest of the day off,” Beau said, before narrowing her eyes and nodding towards the protruding red wings visible behind Yasha’s back, “what in the world is that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yasha shrugged nervously.

“Yasha.” Beau deadpanned. 

“A, uh, a cat?”

“A cat?” Beau raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes.”

“With wings, and a tail?”

“Yes.”

“So, if you bring out your hands from behind your back, I won’t find a baby dragon in our apartment?” Beau challenged, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and crossing her arms. 

“No! No, It’s a cat. A very, uh– rare breed.” Yasha answered, eyes cast downwards as she studied the carpet.

“Yasha.”

“Okay! Okay, I just– I took the long way back home and I heard a squeak in some abandoned building. I couldn’t just leave it there. I mean, what kind of person leaves a baby dragon alone?!” Yasha exclaimed, bringing her hands forward, and with them, a red dragon the size of Yasha’s torso, with the yellowest eyes Beau has ever seen in her life.

“Yasha?” Beau started, knowing this conversation like the back of her hand.

“Yes, Beau?” She replied, giving Beau her signature please-let-me-keep-this-animal puppy eyes.

“You know we can’t keep it.”

“But–“

“No buts, Yasha. This thing is going to grow to the size of this entire building in a few weeks, and I really don’t feel like getting evicted. I like it here.” Beau reasoned.

“But, it’s so adorable!” Yasha exclaimed, thrusting the small dragon forward, as if that was a perfect counter argument that would render her wife speechless.

“It’s also a dragon.” Beau pointed out, and Yasha cradled the small dragon back into her chest, petting its head lovingly as she pouted. 

“We’re doing it a favor by taking it to the nearest sanctuary, babe. They’ll know how to care for it, much better than we can.” Beau softened, trying to appeal to Yasha’s pure intent. 

After a while of silence, most of which consisted of Yasha petting the dragon and holding its clawed hand gently, she conceded. “I guess you’re right.”

“That’s better.” Beau breathed out, “how about this, it spends the night here, and we drive to a dragon sanctuary tomorrow together to drop it off. Is that good?” Beau suggested gently.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Yasha smiled, before stepping closer, “do you want to hold him?”

Beau instinctively backed away. Baby or not, this was a dragon that breathed fire. “I think I’m good.”

“He’s very calm! Here, come closer,” Yasha instructed, and Beau obeyed, against her better judgement.

Slowly, Yasha untangled the claws that clutched her shirt before handing it to Beau, all while staying in his line of sight. She shivered when she felt the warm scales come in contact with her exposed arms, but as soon as the baby dragon felt settled enough, it got comfortable in her arms, and nuzzled its slightly damp snout into her neck. Beau secretly loved the way it felt, and maybe, just maybe, entertained the idea of keeping it for a few more days.

“See, like a big puppy!” Yasha beamed. 

That night, they stayed with the baby dragon (which Yasha decided to name Simon, because why the hell not?) in their living room, as Beau researched the best sanctuaries for dragons near them. Every now and then, she would look up to see Yasha encouraging the dogs to play with Simon, or feeding him some nuts and meat, or telling their cat to calm her growling down. It was honestly a sight to behold.

Beau smiled and shook her head slightly, wondering how she got so lucky.


End file.
